


Before You Go

by Starros



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starros/pseuds/Starros
Summary: "I'm going to miss you," Arcee said.Don't cry, don't cry,she kept repeating to herself. “Please stay safe out there.”
Relationships: Arcee/Green Female Autobot | Greenlight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Before You Go

One of the many upsides of having a xenobiologist as a sparkmate was that Arcee had learned more about organics from Greenlight than she had in all the megacycles she'd been alive. She knew every species of alien living in the Xeno-Quarter. Their languages. The history of their home planets. What food they ate. It was a fascinating world, so different from the mechanical one. 

But, even with everything Arcee had learned and how much she appreciated and admired Greenlight's work, the worst part was always goodbye.

Greenlight was frequently sent out to the colony planets on important business, sometimes for long periods of time. Of course it was inevitable with a job like that, but it was agonizing to be separated for so long. 

Another one of those dreaded cycles had come too soon.

Arcee was the first to wake up that morning. She laid on her side for a moment, staring at Greenlight. The green mech was sleeping peacefully, the faint, rosy glow of the sunrise glimmering on her plating. Beautiful. Arcee reached out and gently stroked her cheek. 

Greenlight's optics opened, flickering with drowsiness. A small smile crossed her face. "Good morning." 

"It's that time.” According to Arcee’s chronometer, they needed to be at the space station in about an hour. 

"Already?" There was a note of sadness in Greenlight’s voice. She sat up and pulled Arcee close. "Someday you'll get to come with me. See the stars."

"I see them just fine from the balcony," Arcee said, resting her helm on Greenlight's shoulder. "But you can send me some photos." 

Truth was, she wasn't too enthused by the idea of leaving Cybertron. The thought made her spark clench in nervousness every time she entertained it, especially with rumors of violence in the colonies circling.

It was one thing to learn about the galaxy in the Xeno Quarters and Iaconian archives, but it was another to be out there in it.

"Alright, I suppose it's time to get up," Greenlight said, slipping out of the berth and working the kinks out of her cogs.

They'd packed Greenlight's datapads and science equipment into a large carrying case the night before, so they were able to enjoy a quick oil bath together and some warm mugs of mercury before heading out of their living quarters.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," Arcee said.  _ Don't cry, don't cry, _ she kept repeating to herself. “Please stay safe out there.”

They were standing in front of the shiny, golden starship as the crew scurried around, loading supplies into the cargo hold. Nautica, a xenobiologist and close friend of Greenlight's, waved to them before hurrying onboard, trailed by her bodyguard Road Rage. 

"I'll call as soon as we get to Probat” Greenlight opened her arms and Arcee fell into them, hugging her tightly. "Love you. Don’t get up to anything too wild while I’m gone.”

Arcee grinned. “Wild like going racing on Velocitron?”

Greenlight laughed as she strode up the ramp. “Hey, it was only one time!” She waved farewell, smiling brightly.

And with that, they parted ways. 

Arcee stood on the landing pad and watched the ship soar into the heavens toward the winged moon and faint stars in the orange sky, the loneliness already settling in her spark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tackytacs for beta reading!


End file.
